Caged in Souls
by Sibe
Summary: Ken finds himself taking on the ancient job of the Shinigami while trapping himself in an emotional cage. One mission leads him to discover real love with a certain violet eyed assassin. Can a Shinigami ever love?(yaoi)
1. Newfound Souls

Disclaimer:  I…I…*cries*  I do not own Weiss Kreuz or Gundam Wing or any anime! _

Author Notes:  I started a new fic so I decided to try it out with a VERY short little preview.  ^_^  It will have a couple of pairings, but I'll only be posting that after this first chapter.  And yes, this will be a yaoi fan fiction (boy to boy relationships), so if you don't like that kind of thing then bugger off!  Otherwise, enjoy!

Warning:  Yes, this is yaoi.  Yes, this might eventually get a little bit more to the lemon side.  *hint hint*  That is why it is rated R right now.  Nyaa!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Title – Caged in Souls

Prologue/Chapter 1 – Newfound Soul 

The chilly nighttime air caressed his cheek.  It only reminded him of the cold and bitter feeling he'd buried within himself.  No.  He just couldn't do this again.  He couldn't commit himself to the eternal nightmare he'd been given.  His fate was predestined; it was already determined.  This fate locked him inside his own personal cage, and he would never get out.  How much longer could he take this?  How much longer could he stay as a slave to himself and death?

He hadn't always been this way.  No, he had once been a young, cheerful boy who wanted nothing but soccer and friends to fill his days.  Until it all shattered because of a single man who had abused him to the point of no return.

"Kase…" He whispered to himself as a reminder of his past.  The name was like a curse on his lips.  Like a curse that burned as it was breathed through his lips.  

Kase had once been the man that he rested every ounce of his trust on.  Ken needed Kase, and even if he wouldn't admit it, Kase needed Ken.  Even though Ken had the misfortune of discovering this much too late.  Kase actually relied on Ken more than either of them knew.  His hate and dominance over the pro-soccer player kept him going.  Their relationship eventually came to a bitter and miserable end.  The end that brought the end of Kase's time in the land of the living, and the end of Ken's everything.  They both died that day, but somehow Ken lived to tell the tale.  

Only because of his dead lover had he been forced to become what most mortal men feared.  Still, he was mortal.  His kind always had been, and always would be.  The job, passed along from unfortunate soul to the next.  His very existence became cursed.  Because of this curse every night became the same.  He went from one vile man to the next while leaving his trail of blood behind.

How many years had it been now?  It must have been all of two years.  Two years that had felt like twenty.  Two years since he'd watched his friend and lover die at his feet.

*******

"Kase…" 

The man he barely recognized looked up at him with an ironic grin.  "Ah…Ken.  You really were better at everything than me…even better at murder."

"No…Kase…I didn't mean to!  I didn't…"  Ken's sobs broke out between whispered words.  "I didn't…"

"Of course not.  No one ever means to kill people."  Kase laughed slightly, but his hatred shone beams against the chocolate brown eyes looking back.  "I'll see you in Hell, Ken…I'll see you in Hell."

*******

Ken wiped his watering eyes.  How true Kase had been.  "I'll see you in Hell." His friend's prediction had been right.  Ever since the ex-soccer player spent his nights taking the lives from the victims.  It was never his choice though.  Some of them had families.  Some of them had lovers too, lovers that may grieve their deaths.  Some of them had nothing.  His job was to take away those who had misused their privilege of living and had used their life to bring nothing but pain.  Ken couldn't have known that his predecessor was there to make sure Kase died and that he'd heard the dead man's last words.  He couldn't have known that he would make them true……

Since that night Ken had become a bringer of death.  Something like the western "Grim Reaper."  However, here in Japan, he was commonly known as Shinigami.  As a Shinigami how was he ever supposed to find any time for happiness or love?  Somehow, he'd found luck at last.  He found a spark that drew away the blacks, whites, and grays that the world had become.  Ken found his soul.

Ken stood in the sterile, white washed room of the hospital his mission was set in.  The room was clean and boring with no decoration except a vase of fake flowers on a bedside table.  Two men sat in the room on the uncomfortable hospital chairs against the wall farthest from the door.  One must have been no more than 16 or 17 with blonde hair and a soft smile as he slept peacefully.  The young boy was leaning against another man, so Ken could only assume they had some sort of intimate relationship.  The other that the genki blonde was leaning against was a tall man with the looks of a ladies' man.  He too was asleep contently and somehow comfortable in those hard and cramped chairs.  However, Ken paid them no attention.  They were not who he was here for, and not nearly as captivating as who he could bring his eyes off of.  His only focus was on the deathly pale man on the hospital with hair like blood, skin like ice, but with warmth like fire.

Ken stepped out of the cage he'd been locked in two long years ago and back into the familiar emotion.  Could a person fall in love at first sight?  More importantly, could a Shinigami with as much blood on his hands as he had ever fall in love again?  It must be true, since Ken could already feel himself falling.

~TBC~

Alright!  I was working on die Sonne scheint, my other fan fiction, but I really felt like getting a bit angsty.  I'm also actually working on that right now, too!  I'm really just testing this idea out.  It actually came from many Gundam Wing fan fictions where Duo always plays Shinigami.  I probably could have had Aya/Ran play that part, but I just thought Ken fit in there.  I'll make it work!  I really will!  *pose*  I could use some ideas though! ^_^;  Reviews are always appreciated.


	2. Newfound Life

Disclaimer:  I do not own Weiss Kreuz.  I do not own Weiss Kreuz.  I do not own Weiss Kreuz.  

Author Notes:  Chapter one was okay, but I don't think I put enough story into it. x_X   This time, it will be a real chapter!  Yay!  And there was much rejoicing.  However, I know that there will be some confusing points to it, so I guess I'll have to explain this before hand.  The first chapter was Ken just seeing Aya on his HOSPITAL BED (yes, that was a mistake in the first chapter and thank you for pointing it out ember-fan), but this chapter suddenly skips to Yohji, Omi, and Aya in the hospital with Ken's entrance later on.  It suddenly skips around to them that day when they're all awake, so I don't want you to get too confused. Also, the timeline for this is while the real Persia is still alive and while Takatori is still alive too.  Aya-chan is still in her coma.  ^_^;  Thanks to those who read and reviewed the first chapter!  Chapter two!  *little streamers fly out* Woo!   

Warning:  Yes, yes.  Yaoi goodness meaning boy-to-boy relationships.  If you don't like that kind of thing then bugger off but in a nice way. ^_^…  And there are some plot spoilers in here.  They shouldn't kill the story line though.

Title – Caged in Souls

Chapter 2 – Newfound Life

"Aya-kun!  You really should stay in bed!  You might pull out your stitches!"  The genki blonde desperately tried to calm his teammate down.  "Remember what the doctor said that if you don't rest you'll never get out of here!"

Yohji, the tall man wafting cigarette smoke out the window so that he wouldn't be caught, only grinned.  "The chibi is right, you know." 

            Omi pouted using his large blue eyes as his advantage at the oldest member of Weiss.  "Don't call me chibi!"

            "Alright, bishounen."  

            "Yohji-kun!"

            Aya only glared at the two.  It was bad enough that he'd actually gotten hurt on a mission, but he did not need the two fussing over him.  Just to get rid of them, the redhead sat back down on his bed with a grunt.  Being shot was not pleasant business, but at least they'd finished the mission.  If he wasn't so emotionally challenged as they thought he was, Aya might have even said thank you for basically dragging him to the hospital.

            The youngest of the three sat back down with a sigh.  "Do you think you'll be released today?  They really didn't expect you to get well so soon, Aya-kun…"  

            "Hn."  This was the average and only reply that the violet-eyed man would give out unless the conversation required sentences.

            Before Yohji could comment about his leader's use of vocabulary, a middle-aged man in a long white coat came into the room.  "Ah.  I see your up.  How are you feeling, Fujimiya-san?"  The doctor that treated Aya was a friendly man with graying hair and wrinkles around his mouth where he smiled.  This man knew the three members of Weiss very well, as he was the best of Kritiker's doctors.  "Kudou-san…you haven't been smoking in here, have you?"

            "Of course not!"  Yohji bowed low and swept his empty box of cigarettes under his chair.  

            The doctor laughed, "Of course not.  Get some rest, Fujimiya-san, and we can release you tomorrow."  With a friendly smile, the man walked out and shut the door.  Within moments the door opened yet again and the familiar redheaded agent of Kritiker, Manx, walked in.  

            "I presume you're feeling better."

            Yohji immediately stood up to offer her his seat, "Ah!  Manx!  I'm sure he'd feel much better if you and I went down to the cafeteria for a snack."

            As usual, Manx ignored the attempts from Yohji since he never meant it.  It was a commonly known fact that Yohji had his sights set on the little genki member of the group, Omi.  "Persia noticed that your missions are getting harder right now.  After considering all of our agents, we've chosen someone to add to Weiss.  Persia wants you to have some help for this missions right now."

            "What?"  All three of them said in unison and stared at Manx.  Out of nowhere their original three was to be changed into four.  

            Aya's glare got even colder, if possible.  "Don't we get a say in this?"  He did not want another member to screw up the bond that he, Yohji, and Omi had created between them.  Weiss was three, and that's just the way it was.  

            "No.  Persia has already decided.  The change is only temporary.  Your next mission will be in one month, and until then you will get to know your new teammate.  This next mission involves the Takatori family…" Manx's last words swept all of the comfort out of the room.  The name Takatori was not a friendly word to use while the members of Weiss were in the room.

            "Takatori…" Aya didn't care if there was a new member.  As long as he got a chance to get his revenge, then he wouldn't care if Kritiker added twenty new members.  This was the reason he'd joined Weiss, and this was the reason he called himself Aya after his dear sister.

            Omi's bright smile took the tension out of the room.  "When will we be meeting this new member?"

            "Good question."  Manx nearly smiled at these boys she'd had the honor to work with.  She really did want to tell them why they were getting a new member, but Kritiker's real missions were never to be released. "He's right outside."

            "Well bring him on in!"  Yohji, curious as to whom they'd found with a past as messed up as theirs.  

            Manx knocked on the door a few times and sat back down.  In walked a young boy, but older than Omi.  He had the softest looking brown hair and even browner eyes.  His chocolate colored eyes seemed to understand everything but held an innocence that was all their own.  He wore a simple soccer jersey and what appeared to be old jeans, and he must have been athletic because his sun browned skin shone with a caramel hue.  "H-hi…" The young man stuttered nervously.  "Hidaka Ken.  Nice to meet you…"

            "Hello Ken-kun!  I'm Omi!"  The cheerful blonde, acting as genki as ever, nearly bounced up to greet Ken.  "And that is Yohji-kun!  Don't mind his jokes, he's only…" Omi found himself unable to finish when a hand covered his mouth.  

            Yohji grinned.  "I can introduce myself, chibi.  I am the one, the only, and the great Kudou Yohji.  If you ever feel lonely, come to me and I'll set you up for a date with one of my many lady friends."  Ken only blushed.  "Oh!  Kawaii!"  The oldest man laughed and sat back down without loosing contact with his captured bundle of genki-ness known as Omi.

            Ken shyly glanced to the only one who hadn't introduced himself.  'It's him…' he thought.  "H-hello."  Even though he'd been lost to himself for so long, Ken could feel his original personality coming through to him.  'Ack!  What a time to start blushing.'  He mentally cursed at himself and extended his hand in a friendly gesture of greeting to the redhead.

            Aya said nothing and did not make any motion to shake hands with the boy.  That didn't mean he wasn't observing this new member.  This new member with eyes that were sad and happy all at the same time.  This new member that shone with innocent beauty…  Aya glared even more.  He was not going to let himself get caught up in another teammates appearance.  Emotion made you weak, and Fujimiya Aya was not allowed to be weak.

            "Don't mind him, KenKen.  He's just like that.  You won't be getting much out of him."  Yohji lounged with feline grace in the chair against the wall.  "Mr. Iceman there is kind of unsocial, so to speak." 

            "Yohji-kun!"

            "Bishounen!  It's the truth!"

            Aya only folded his arms against his chest as he sat up in the hospital bed after growling a reply.

            Ken laughed.  He hadn't done so in a long time, but it felt good.  After really getting to meet them, he could get along with these guys.  Just as long they didn't really know about him, then he'd be fine.  He could only pray that they never knew his true job here in Weiss.

            Manx got up and said her goodbyes a few minutes later after explaining that she still had work to do after reporting back to Persia.  The silence in the room became deafening after she left.  The occasional cough and starting and ending of conversations became abnormally awkward.

            "So…KenKen…what do you use?"  

            Ken blinked, utterly confused.  "What?"  

            Yohji grinned.  "In missions.  What do you fight with?"

            "Oh!"  Ken blushed slightly.  "I use bugnuks…"

            Omi yawned, but he politely paid attention.  "A what?"

"Bugnuks they…well…here…" He opened up the bag that apparently held all of his few belongings.  "This."  He held up what appeared to be a glove.  

            Yohji raised an eyebrow.  "You hit people with gloves?"

            Ken laughed lightly and slipped the glove on.  "Not quite."  He pulled his hand into a fist and knife sharp blades sprung out like claws.  He let his hand relax and the claws receded.  

            Aya raised an eyebrow.  After all of his experience with weapons he had never seen something quite like that.  

"Holy shit!"  Yohji nodded approvingly.  "I see why they picked you to join.  Anyone who can use that has got to have some talent."

            Ken blushed not for the first time that day.  "Umm…thanks."

            Yohji considered him a moment.  Omi appeared to falling asleep and Aya seemed uninterested, so they obviously needed something to perk up conversation.  "Hey, we all have our little problems in the past.  What's yours?"

            "Yohji-kun!  That's rude!"  The youngest was definitely not asleep.  The ever-sweet Omi glared at Yohji disapprovingly.  

They glanced back at Ken and paused. 

            Their new member looked absolutely stunned and extremely miserable.  Chocolate bangs covered his eyes as he watched the floor silently.  Ken had dropped his weapon that he had still be holding to the floor, but he quickly tried to make up for his clumsiness by picking it up carefully to store back in his duffel bag.

            "I'm sorry KenKen.  I didn't mean it to upset you so much…" Yohji frowned.  He hadn't realized that his simple question would greatly distress the boy.

            Ken shook his head with a poignant smile.  "No…no it's alright, Yohji.  You guys should know.  I was kicked out of the J-league because they thought I was cheating.  I used to play soccer.  My best friend set me up and ruined any chance of a life that I had.  I…I…killed someone.  My best friend who was also my lover…they died by my hand…"

~TBC~

Poor KenKen! I hope this chapter helps out a little although it doesn't have too much happening in it.  Next chapter they get to go home!  Wee!  I know Aya doesn't seem very involved, but I'd think he was struggling with his "lust at first sight" feeling.  Heh. ^_^; Some people say that Ken's past isn't as "disturbing" as the others, but I still think that such betrayal would cause the poor guys heart to break. u_u  Anyway, I hope that's a bit better than the last chapter.  It's been so long since I've written fan fictions with more angst than comedy.  ^^ Also, about the doctor.  He's being very respectful because Weiss is one of Kritiker's best assassin groups, so they must be very respected for the work they do.  

As always reviews are always appreciated! *hint hint wink wink nudge nudge*  


End file.
